


Who always will

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post HHH betrayal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't surprised when he got to the hotel after the show and found Seth in his room.  He wanted to reach out to him after Raw but knew that it was best to let Seth process this on his own.  Work through the emotions he needed to and come to him when he was ready.  They were still just finding their way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who always will

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 8/30/16 SmackDown.
> 
> This is the first thing I have ever written out and posted for anyone to read and not just made up in my head. So I am really nervous but also happy that I finally did it. I have been wanting to write fic for awhile now and have been trying for the last month or so to get something finished. After this week's Raw this came out.
> 
> Title taken from this quote:
> 
> _There comes a point in your life when you realize who really matters, who never did, and who always will ._

Dean wasn't surprised when he got to the hotel after the show and found Seth in his room. He wanted to reach out to him after Raw but knew that it was best to let Seth process this on his own. Work through the emotions he needed to and come to him when he was ready. They were still just finding their way back to each other. 

Seth didn't say anything but the look on his face told Dean exactly what he wanted. What he needed. But Seth wouldn't move until Dean gave the O.K. Dean sat his bag down and dug in it until he found the lube. He tossed it next to Seth on the bed.

Seth got up and came over to Dean and started kissing him roughly. Like he was trying to devour his face. When they parted for air Seth started pawing at Dean's clothes. Dean slipped his jacket down his arms and let it fall to the floor as Seth started pulling on his tank top. Dean lifted his arms and Seth pulled the top off and tossed it over his shoulder. Dean started undoing his pants but Seth shoved his hands away and yanked them down. They started kissing again and Seth walked Dean backward towards the bed. He shoved Dean down on his back and looked down at him.

"Turn over", he said breathlessly.

Dean just nodded and rolled on his stomache.

Seth grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He shoved two in Dean and started working him open as quick as he could. He took himself out of his pants, lined his cock up with Dean's hole and pushed in. Seth's pace was frantic. He pounded in and out of Dean as fast and hard as he could. His balls slapping against Dean's ass with each thrust. Dean scrambled for purchase one the bed. He reached a hand back and touched Seth's thigh. Seth fisted a hand in Dean's hair and yanked his head back. 

"You like that?" He said lowly in his ear.

Dean just let out a moan, panting as he tried to get a hand under himself to reach his dick. Again Seth shoved his hands away. 

"No." 

He pulled Dean up so he was on his knees and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long until Dean was coming hard over Seth's hands. After a few more frantic thrusts Seth followed with a shout.

Dean fell on his forearms and Seth fell forward into him. Their heavy breathing now the only sound in the room. His face against Dean's shoulder until Dean realized Seth was shaking. 

"Come're", he said. Voice more raspy than usual, leaning up and turning around so he could take Seth in his arms. Dean held him, stroking his back and hair until he felt the trembling stop. Dean pulled away so he could see Seth's face.

"You back now?" He asked. Seth made a vague movement with his head that Dean took to mean yes. "Good." Dean said, "Because as much as I would like to stay like this forever, my pants are still around my ankles and your dick is hanging out."

Seth laughed at that and Dean gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, shower", he said giving Seth a little push.

Later they lay together in bed. Dean holding Seth from behind. After awhile Dean broke the silence.

"Maybe I should send Triple H a fruit basket. Because that was pretty awesome." 

Seth snorted. After a minute he turned to face Dean. 

"Hey", he began. 

"Don't." Dean says, "It wasn't too much. Besides, I have a voice to say no with. Or two fists to punch you in the face with."

Seth snorted again. "I'd rather have those hands on my dick."

"I thought you liked my mouth?"

"I do", Seth replied and kissed him.

"Sap", Dean said shaking his head. "You love it", Seth shot back turning back around. Dean didn't dispute it. Just wrapped his arms back around him.

Seth let out a sigh as he got comfortable. He was just closing his eyes when Dean spoke again, "You'll get him ." 

Seth didn't say anything. Afraid what would come out if he did. He just wished Dean could be there. That The Shield could be there. But he fucked that all up. As he discovered these last few months though, hope isn't lost in that department. Not when you have people that love you for who are and not what you can do for them.

Dean of course knows all this. 

"You know you have Roman if you really need him. Or I could let you borrow Barbie." 

Seth huffed a laugh.

"Or I could use a chair", Seth said glancing at Dean over his shoulder. They shared a look for a minute before he turned to face forward again.

Silence fell over them again but Seth was the one to break it this time.

"I love you."

Even though they have always known it, they never said it much. Letting their actions speak for them. But Seth needed to say it this time. And after what happened hear it in return. From someone that really means it.

Dean knows this too.

"I love you too", he replied as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I made any mistakes in rating or tagging or glaring errors in my writing please let me know. I plan to write more.


End file.
